


I Feel Weird

by prettyidiot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Potions, Sappy, lots or crying, maknae, nct 127, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyidiot/pseuds/prettyidiot
Summary: Haechan and Mark receive a potion from a fan that supposedly messes with your emotions and makes you super sensitive to everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Haechan is baby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story I came up with. ;) Enjoy!

It was a normal day at the 127 dorm. Everyone was busy doing their own things until they heard the doorbell ring. Jaehyun was the first to reach the door, opening it and being greeted with a delivery man holding a package with galaxy wrapping paper. He takes it from the man and says a small thank you, closing the door and eyeing the strange box. He slowly walks toward the living room with it. 

The other members began to gather around jaehyun with confused looks,

"What is it?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun just shrugs, "Did anybody order anything recently?" He ask 

Everyone shakes there heads no. 

"Wait look!" Taeil says while pointing to a note attached to the side. Taeil grabs the note and opens it up. On the paper were bright words written with glitter ink, he reads it " For the maknaes of Nct 127 ;)" he raises his eyebrow and looks at the said maknaes.

Mark and Haechan stand there confused as Jaehyun hands them the box, they sit down on the couch and inspect it a little before tearing the wrapping paper off. There met with a shiny blue box with stars all over it, they then slowly open the box to see two glass bottles with blue and red liquid and another note. Haechan reads it aloud, "Here are two bottles of special herbal tea. It’ll help give you a good nights sleep since you’re always so busy. Make sure to drink it in one go and do not share it with others" He puts the note down and takes out the bottle with the red liquid as Mark takes the blue one.

It did sound nice to have a good sleep for once considering how hard they both work, Mark with Nct127 and Superm while haechan was in Nct127 and Nct dream. It was a lot for both of them.

"I don’t think you guys should drink it" Taeyong says worriedly "What if it’s poisonous?"

"Our fans wouldn’t do that to us" Mark states 

"Yeah they only want what’s best" Haechan adds

They look at each before unscrewing the tops and quickly drinking the ‘tea’. Everyone looks at them concerned as they finish. 

Haechan smiles, "That has to be the best tasting drink I’ve ever had.... Woah" he says in a daze. Mark nods in agreement. All their hyungs begin to feel less worried and smile too.

"Alright now after all that drama let’s have dinner" Yuta says. Everyone claps in agreement and follows him to the kitchen.

Taeyong quickly whips up dinner for everyone, they chatter and eat. It wasn't long before the hyungs noticed the maknaes starting to close their eyes, slowly falling asleep. Haechan tried his best to keep awake and finish his dinner but it was no use his body got the best of him as his head began to drop. Doyoung chuckled at the site. They were just too cute.

Johnny and jaehyun agreed to take the boys and put them in there rooms. They gently laid them in their respective beds, making sure to tuck them in tightly and turn off the lights before leaving. 

The rest of the members finished dinner, cleaned up and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s was the next day, bright and sunny, the members woke up happy to not have practice. Taeyong made pancakes while everyone chattered at the table, everyone except Mark and Haechan. The two boys were in a deep sleep, it was already 11pm and they still weren’t awake. 

After an hour Haechan began to stir awake, slowly coming out of his deep slumber and opening his eyes. He stretched and let out a big yawn. He turned to the opposite side of the room to see mark also waking up. 

Haechan could easily say that was the best sleep he’s every had but something was wrong. He felt.... weird.

It was like he was swimming, swimming in deep emotions that he never knew he had. 

Why did everything seem so sad? 

He looked over to Mark who had a quizzical look on his face, "Hyung? I feel weird but I don’t know why." He says. 

Mark looks at him, "uh me too. It’s like I feel really sad. But also worried. And awkward?" Hyuck nods in agreement, it was exactly how he felt too. 

"Em maybe we just need to eat some breakfast?" Hyuck says, hoping that’ll fix whatever these weird feelings are. Mark nods and they both get up and head for the kitchen. 

Everyone stops eating and turns to look at the two sleepyheads who walked in. 

"Good morning! Was it a good sleep?" Doyoung ask. They both nod there heads and go to get the left over pancakes on the stove.

"It must’ve been, you guys were asleep for so long. It’s already 12pm" Taeil says jokingly. The hyungs chuckle and nod in agreement.

Haechan turns from the stove, facing his hyungs with a worried expression, "oh no, d-did we sleep too long?"

The hyungs stop laughing, noticing Haechan’s pained expression. Before they could speak Haechan shakes his head, "omg! we did sleep too long! We’re really sorry." He says looking down. 

"Y-yeah we’re really sorry" Marks adds with sad eyes.

The hyungs were confused. Why were they acting like this? "Uh I didn’t mean it like that guys it was just a joke." Taeil tries. 

"Yeah no need to feel bad" Johnny adds. Mark looks at Johnny awkwardly and then at Haechan before saying "oh erm okay...I think we should get going. We’ll be at the skatepark" he grabs Haechans hand and they run to get dressed in their room. 

Everyone in the kitchen is confused. "Are they okay?" Jaehyun questions. Everyone shrugs not knowing what was going on but decided to let it go, continuing to eat. 

Meanwhile the youngest were quickly getting changed into comfortable clothing. Once Mark finishes putting on his shoes who looks to his roommate, " Did you feel that too? That sudden surge of worry and insecurity back in the kitchen?" He asks hoping he wasn’t the only one.

Haechan looks at him while putting on his jacket, " Yeah.... it was like I felt really bad out of nowhere. But I mean it was kinda crazy that we woke up at 12pm while all the hyungs were already up and the fact that they saved some breakfast for us and OMG why am I talking like this???" He asks panicked. 

Mark shares the same panicked look and runs his fingers through his hair, "Maybe it’s just after effects from the tea. Right? Like our emotions have been....I don’t know.... enlightened or something?" He says trying to make sense of it. 

"What? That sounds crazy!.... but maybe you’re right? I don’t know. Let’s just try and clear our heads with some skating. Okay?" Replies Haechan. Mark nods, they grab their skateboards, and head for the door. 

The hyungs look at them when they walk pass and say little goodbyes as they walk outside. "Make sure to be back for dinner!" Taeyong yelled. They heard a loud yes from outside . They then locked the door and went about their day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late and the maknaes havent come home yet. Everyone was annoyed but also slightly worried. What if something bad had happened?

"Where are they? We told them to be here for dinner and it’s already 7pm!" Doyoung yells annoyed while pacing the living room. Everyone collectively groans and waits. 

Meanwhile ten minutes away the two boys were headed back to the dorms. It was a wild outing to say the least. Haechan had cried five times for each time he fell and mark cried six times for not being able to land the new trick he’d been practicing. Then they both cried when they had bumped into each other. Basically it was a teary hangout. But now as they skated home they were perfectly fine and hadn’t even realised how late it was. 

Once they got to the door of the dorm Mark grabbed haechans arm, "I think I’ll stay outside for a minute and practice that trick just one more time" he says with determination in his eyes. Haechan nods and heads inside. He’s greeted with seven pairs of angry eyes all pointed at him. 

"Lee Haechan come here" Johnny says sternly. They were so ready to nag him that they didn’t even realise Mark wasn’t there. Haechan walks over confused and scared. 

"Didn’t we specifically tell you to be back by dinner time?! It’s already past 7 o’clock!" Yuta raises his voice slightly. Haechan looked around the room and in the eyes of his hyungs, they where filled with annoyance and disappointment. He looked down and felt a tear roll down his cheek. In a matter of seconds he was bawling his eyes out for the seventh time today.

"I-Im s-s-sorry! I didn’t mean to be bad! I didn’t even realise how late it w-was!" He says while hiccuping, the tears becoming uncontrollable as he reaches his arm up to wipe them away. 

Everyone in the room froze. Their gaze softened while looking at the sobbing boy, surprised by the sudden burst of emotion. Before anyone could go comfort him Mark burst in the room, setting down his board, and looking at the scene in front of him. He quickly runs to Haechan and wraps his arms around him, "On no Haechanie please stop crying. If you cry then I’ll cry." He says panicked. Haechan tries to calm down but it’s no use and that’s when Mark burst into tears as well. Their cries were almost in sync. 

Everyone was beyond shocked. What was happening right now? 

Yuta was the first to wrap his arms around both boys trying to soothe them and everyone else soon followed, making sure to whisper kind words. 

After about twenty minutes both boys had stopped crying and were only sniffling occasionally. Haechan looks up at Mark, "Hyungies were mad that we stayed out late" he said still sniffling. Mark looks at Taeyong, "We’re really sorry" he says before another tear escapes his eyes. 

"Oh no my babies, it’s okay. We forgive you. It wasn’t anything too serious we just were worried is all." Taeyong says softly while rubbing Marks back. 

"Yeah I didn’t know that me yelling would upset you so much. I’m sorry" Yuta says. 

"Honestly we’ve been meaning to talk to you guys today. You seemed really upset this morning too. Is everything alright?" Jungwoo ask 

The two boys look a each other, Mark nudges haechan to tell them. "Um... no not really." He says while looking at his hands. "We’ve been feeling really... um... kinda... weird" 

"Weird how?" Jungwoo questions 

"Well I don’t know exactly. We’ve been feeling really sad, panicky, and I guess insecure" Haechan confesses. 

"When did these feelings start to happen?" Taeyong questions extremely worried now. Did something bad actually happen? He was scared for his babies.

"It all started happening this morning, right when we woke up. It was like a wave of emotions" Responds Mark. They stand there, arms now to their sides and ponder on what could be making the boys like this. 

Suddenly Jonny gasp, "What if it has something to do with that tea??!!" He exclaims. Everyone nods. That was a plausible idea. "Go grab the box" Johnny demands. Doyoung grabs the box from the trash can and brings it back, handing it to Johnny.

Johnny opens the box scanning the inside for anything they could of missed. He sees a red piece of paper stuck to the bottom. How could they have missed that? 

Everyone leans in, curious as to what was written. Johnny opens it and reads, "Warning: It will make you super sad the next day but don’t worry it’ll only last 24hrs from the time you woke up from the deep sleep." He looks at the maknaes. 

"So we’ll feel like this until tomorrow at 12pm?" Mark ask disappointed. 

"Yeah I guess so" Johnny answers " But it’s not so bad. Right? It’ll be over before you know it" he says sympathetically. Haechan looks at him with a pout and then looks back down at his hands. He wishes it would end tonight and not tomorrow. 

"How about we have dinner and then you guys can go to sleep?" Taeyong adds.

Everyone walks to the kitchen sitting down while Taeyong warms up the food he has prepared. 

~Mini Time skip~

Dinner went by smoothly, besides the occasional pout from the boys whenever Yuta would tell them to chew with their mouth closed or when Mark almost cried because Jungwoo accidentally made a joke about him liking watermelon too much. Everything was fine and they were able to tuck the boys in bed by 10pm, saying their little ‘goodnights’ while heading to bed themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

It was exactly 11:55am when the maknaes woke up, Haechan being the first again. He felt just as weird as he did yesterday. He groaned in frustration which woke Mark up instantly. 

"Hyunnnnggg I hate this" whined the boy. Mark groaned as well, "I thought we would’ve been done with this by morning. What time is it now?"

Haechan search’s the bed for his phone, he finds it and switches it on, "Its 11:55. Ugh we have like 5 more minutes." He said annoyed. They looked at each other and both rolled their eyes. They decided that by the time they got up and stretched it should be twelve. So that’s exactly what they did, threw the covers to the side and stretched out their arms and legs. 

After a few minutes Haechan checked his phone again "11:59, only one more minute!" he squeals.

They stand there inpatient as the time ticks slowly. Then suddenly they feel something strange. It was like everything was being sucked out their bodies, all the sadness and insecurity was lifted. They felt brand new, like they were floating on a cloud of happiness.

They looked at each and smiled before joining in a warm hug. "I’ve never felt this happy in my life.... woah" Mark says dazed. Haechan smiles, " Yeah me too! Let’s go tell the hyungs!" He says enthusiastically. They run out their room and in the kitchen with the biggest smiles.

"Woah! Someone must be feeling better" Taeil says with a grin. The boys nod their heads, "We feel amazing! It’s like all the sadness was drained out of us and now it’s just pure bliss" haechan exclaims. The hyungs laugh, glad that their babies were feeling much better. 

"That’s great sweeties now come have breakfast" Taeyong says, beckoning them to eat their toast and eggs. The boys happily skipped over to the table and sat down. 

"Guys can you please promise not to drink any weird liquid you get in the mail ever again?" Jaehyun suddenly says. Haechan and Mark look at each other before looking at Jaehyun, "We Promise!" They say in unison. Everyone chuckles and continues eating their breakfast. 

It was nice finally seeing their maknaes smile again.


End file.
